Animal Attraction: Behind the Drama
by TimeCougar
Summary: Where was everyone else in the events of Animal Attraction? I think they all took it and this is how it turned out. IMPORTIANT Dear info inside. so if you read Dear please read the last author's note!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the animology quiz itself! 

A/N: This is set at the same time as the episode Animal Attraction. There will be many more chapters as I explore the whole Animology thing. I also have a "haha" moment in store for Shego.

* * *

There were two people in a very large, bare room. One had a black mullet-like hair style with it pulled back. It was a man and he was wearing a blue lab coat. The other was female with black hair and emerald hair. She wore a green and black jumpsuit. The man's name was Drakken and the female's name was Shego. Drakken was working on his new "dooms-day" device and Shego was very bored. She sat there filing her nails and gloves into sharp points. She sighed, whenever Drakken was working on something he was no more interesting that a stick on the ground. At least when a stick is in the water it will float away or sink, but a stick on land won't do anything without human interferrence. Shego decided that she was done filing her nails and that she was going to read a magazine. One problem, all her magazines were destroyed last time Kim Possible was here. She got mad and fired up her hand and aimed at Drakken. She fired and he screamed like a little girl. Shego laughed. 

"What did you do that for?!" Drakken demanded.

"I was bored." She replied without even trying to hide the humor on her face.

Drakken growled. "If you're bored then take a trip to the internet, I'm never bored on there." He turned back to what he was working on.

"You're looking at porn, aren't you?" Shego asked.

"WHAT?!" He asked in shock.

"Never mind." Shego got up. "I'm going to check my e-mail."

"Whatever."

Shego sat down and picked up her laptop and loged in. Welcome, Shego, the screen read. She pulled up the internet and typed in "animal pesonality tests". Many tests came up, she clicked on the first one. It was called "Animology Test". It went like this:

1) Would you classify yourself as someone who is involved in sports? (Ex. You take soccer)

a) Yes (Go to question 2)

b) No (Go to question 3)

She responded yes.

2) You would classify yourself as:

a) A nerd/loser (go to question 7)

b) A bully (go to question 3)

c) An average guy/girl (go to question 5)

It took awhile, but she decided on A bully. She went to question 3.

3) Would you accept money from a stranger?

a) Yes (Go to question 5)

b) No (Go to question 4)

She definately chose yes.

5) A movie you wanted to see closed down. What will you do?

a) Go home (go to question 7)

b) Go see a different movie (go to question 6)

c) Go do something else (go to question 4)

She chose Go do something else.

4) If you were a tree, what kind of tree would you be?

a) Oak (Go to question 10)

b) Weeping Willow (Go to question 8)

c) Fir Tree (Go to question 9)

She chose Fir Tree because she knew she was prickly (in her additude).

9) You buy ice cream, and a kid comes up to you and tells you he's really hungry and hasn't eaten in days. Your reaction will be:

a) To stick the ice cream in his face and run away (go to profile Y)

b) To ignore him and eat your ice cream (go to profile A)

c) To give him your ice cream (Go to Question 11)

d) you think he is lying ( go to profile U)

She took twenty minutes on that question. She decided that the boy looked like he hadn't eaten in days. So she went to qustion 11.

11) You are going to take a quiz (like the one in school). Your score is most likely to be:

a) Perfect (go to Profile B)

b) Enough to pass (go to question 12)

c) A failing mark. I don't actually care anyways. (Go to Profile R)

d) I don't know ( go to question 25)

She knew she did things only to enough to pass.

12) How many friends do you have?

a) One only (go to question 13)

b) About three to five (go to question 18)

c) A LOT!(go to question 14

She knew she had about three or four, but no one, but Shego herself, knew who they were. She moved on.

18) One of your bad traits (among these) are:

a) Being noisy/talkative (go to Profile W)

b) None at all. I'm perfect!(go to Profile I)

c) Being shy (go to question 19)

She knew it was "b". She scrolled down to profile I.

I. Orange Snake -Like the snake itself, you are cunning and very boastful. You love to be the best, even if you're not, but you try hard enough.  
-Soul mate: Periwinkle Cow -In conflict with: Gray Chicken

"Interesting. I wonder what Drakken is."

* * *

A/N: ATENTION! If you are not PRT, please read the rest of the author's note. I need help with my Dear story and have really major writers block! I've been trying but I never get it right. If you PM me your ideas we can e-mail each other some ideas. I really need help with it! Don't worry, I'll get another chapter up on Dear as soon as I get out of my writer's block. And PRT, if you read it, please say to yourslf there is a thing called writer's block. Now keep saying it. For everyone else, please R&R. 


End file.
